


Dancing with the Emperor

by SapphicToaster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicToaster/pseuds/SapphicToaster
Summary: During the war, Bernadetta was the Strike Force's dancer. Years later, she decides to dance again as a hobby.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 21





	Dancing with the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've posted a fic. This was inspired by my second Crimson Flower playthrough (which was also my fifth playthrough of the game overall), where I made Bernadetta the dancer, and also (purposefully) got her ending with Edelgard. This was also a bit of an attempt to figure out how the mechanics of the dancer class make sense from an in-universe perspective.

When Bernadetta von Varley was asked to represent the Black Eagle house in the White Heron Cup, she was extremely confused. Why would a girl well-known for her timid and skittish nature be asked to dance in front of everyone? When she was on the stage, the temptation to scream and run was so strong, even if one of the judges was Alois, her gentle uncle-figure. But she powered through her nerves and danced anyway, and won the certification. It turned out that Byleth wanted her to dance on the battlefield. Battle dancers were simply meant to energize worn-out soldiers, but they also thought this could help Bernie with her social anxiety. It worked to an extent. She did seem to find it easier to speak to people after dancing for them. Bernie particularly enjoyed using dances to try and subtly flirt with her crush, which was otherwise downright impossible for her. Granted, Edelgard’s heavy armor slowed her down quite a bit, so she really did need the dances to energize her. Still, Bernie did notice that El did seem to enjoy seeing her moves. But Bernie knew in her heart that the emperor couldn’t possibly be attracted to such a dorky wreck.

Several years had passed, and Bernadetta had ditched the Varley surname. She was now known as Empress Bernadetta von Hresvelg. Bernie was lying in a king-size bed, and in the toned arms of her emperor. Even if Bernie had become taller than Edelgard, the latter frequently insisted on being the big spoon, which Bernie thought was the most adorable thing. As comfortable as Bernie was, she just couldn’t sleep, as something kept nagging at her in her mind. 

“E-Edelgard, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“D-do you think I’ve gotten more reclusive?”

“To be perfectly honest, yes, howev-”

“I knew it!” Bernadetta began quivering in place. “Bernie can’t do anything right!“

Edelgard snuggled up even closer to her empress.

“Bernie-bear, there’s no shame in relapsing. The road to recovery is not a straight path.”

“B-but the war ended and my father died long ago. I know I shouldn’t still be so f-fearful, but I-I just feel like everyone knows that I’m s-stupid and useless and not fit to be the e-empress.”

“Don’t say those things about yourself. You’ve provided so much valuable insight that I never would’ve thought of myself.”

Edelgard planted several kisses on Bernie’s neck.

“Not to mention that you’re the sweetest, cutest wife I could’ve asked for.”

“Th-thanks El” Bernie began blushing and twiddling her fingers. “But I do have an idea to help with this. I’ve been thinking a lot about how I used to be a d-dancer. It was just for battle but I was thinking, m-maybe I could do it again for fun.”

“That would be excellent. I’ve missed your dashing moves. You know, I bet we could make arrangements with Dorothea to put you in one of her shows.”

“Ummm n-no it’s too early for that.”

The truth is, Bernadetta did often imagine such a thing. But it was a pipe dream. Dancing in front of a whole group for one day was nerve-wracking enough. Doing that for an even larger collective audience every day would be too much for her to handle.

“Besides, you got so jealous when I had to dance for others.”

Bernadetta playfully teasing anyone, let alone the emperor, would’ve been unthinkable years ago. But they had become close enough for it. Her statement was true, and caused Edelgard’s cheeks to flare up. 

“Come on, that was only a few times. I-I wouldn’t get like that now.”

“Anyway, I was thinking I could start out by dancing just for you. And maybe also… with you.”

“Well, I don’t think I have danced myself since the ball all those years ago, but you’re since you’re so skilled I could probably just follow your lead.”

“I can’t wait for this! Dance master Bernie is back in business!”

Bernie kissed her emperor’s hands before resting her eyes again.

Morning arrived, and Edelgard left for her meeting. Bernie had the whole house to herself, so this was the perfect time for to practice. Bernadetta slipped her toga on, which still fit like a charm. The bedroom had plenty of open space, so she practiced in there. Despite not having danced in years, it went smoothly. That is, until she lost her balance, and tripped. She started hyperventilating and pacing around the room, with her anxious thoughts spiraling.

“Oh no Bernie you’re so clumsy and awkward and Edelgard’s gonna see this and file a divorce and the whole country will laugh at you…”

It was very easy for her thoughts to get out of control when no one was around to encourage her. But she was determined to overcome them this time.

“No… no El wouldn’t do that. She loves you. She didn’t get upset when you put the wrong number of strawberries on her birthday cake, or when you drew her left hand a tad too small in your painting of her. So why would this time be any different?”

Bernie continued to practice for the rest of the day.

Evening had arrived, and with it, Edelgard had returned home. She spotted Bernie on the couch… and laying in a seductive position. Edelgard lifted her hands to cover up her massive blush.

“Bernadetta, you look even more enamoring today.”

Bernie stood up, gently grabbed Edelgard’s hand, led her to their bedroom. She then lifted El onto the bed. Bernadetta had a lot more upper body strength than her lanky figure would suggest.

“Ummm… I thought we were going to dance together.”

“That’ll come in due time. But for now, just sit back and watch.”

Bernie planted a smooch on El’s forehead before moving to the open space. Bernie’s dance mainly consisted of her spinning her arms, twirling around, and swaying her hips. Edelgard was intensely focused. She was so fixated that it took her a while to realize her entire body was shaking rapidly, like she had just consumed a lump of pure sugar. After Bernie was finished with her routine, she went over to El and reached for her hand. 

“El, it’s time for you to dance with me.” 

Edelgard took off her cape (so she wouldn’t stumble over it) and grabbed onto Bernadetta’s hand. Bernadetta wrapped her arm around Edelgard’s waist and lead her across the room, while spinning her around. This was like when El danced with the noblemen in the ballroom, but Bernie’s movements were far more energetic. El still was able to keep up for the most part. Bernie finished by dipping El, leaving her enthralled. After a few seconds where they both needed to catch their breath, Bernie lifted El back up. 

“So ummm… did you like my p-performance?”

Bernie was mentally preparing for the worst possible answer, but those thoughts were shut down pretty quickly when the emperor gave her a fervent kiss on the lips.

“Bernie, you truly are still the dance master. I feel so invigorated!”

“M-maybe I really could be in a stage routine…just for a day… as a back-up dancer… like way way in the back. Not right now though.”

“Well, whenever you’re ready, I’ll surely be there to support you. I love seeing you when you’re confident and happy.”

“Yeah, but until then, I’m just gonna keep doing this for you.”


End file.
